Stupid Love Journal
by MegaCookie
Summary: Glitch finds a journal at a party and finds out someone has a huge crush on a person! It might not be who you think likes who. GlitchxLil'T One-shot


**Hi everyone! I know I haven't written in a while so I bring this for your... laughing-ish pleasure. Disclaimer- I don't own the Dance Central Franchise or their characters.**

**Stupid Love Journal**

I was snooping around the room I was led to by Mo when my eyes set upon a black composition journal hiding in the corner of a bookshelf. Inside the journal, the cover was decorated with stickers and bright colored markers. I continued into the pages and could my eyes deceive me? This journal is full of gossip and things I wouldn't even think about! Judging by the writing this was obviously written by a girl. But who? I kept pondering this question until my eyes landed on the last page. The words were in cursive and was bordered with hearts and flowers. And on the top right corner, I see a drawn picture of a boy, but I can't make out who in the darkness of the room. However, I was able to make out the writing. It said-

_He probably doesn't like me. No, I know he doesn't like me. We haven't even spoken to each other once! But I still like him. The stares he gives people make my heart melt- especially when he's staring at me. I seem to notice that he stares at me the most. Like today, we were in class and the teacher gave us some free time. The people at my table left except for the guy who sits across from me. He sat at the table in front of us. Both the guy sitting across from me and __him__ were having trouble with the math homework. All 3 of us are in the same math class so of course the guy in front of me asked me help questions. Then __he __came over to work with the guy. Both were obviously having trouble while I just sat there, reading my novel. I looked up for a split second and there he was, staring at me with those beautiful eyes of his. My stomach did somersaults. I know he's not gonna see this but, I like, no love, him. I would do anything for him. I love you- _

The next word was crossed out and I can't seem to make out the signature at the bottom. I take out my phone and take a picture of the entry in the dimly lit room. Despite it being very dark, you could make out the words but it was still very dark that I can't see the signature or the boy in the corner. I looked closer when the door opens and the pulsing beats and sounds of a party come in. A head pops through the door.

"Emilia what do you want?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. C'mon the party is still going and Mo just got drunk so you're free to go." Emilia replied, holding a bottle.

"Great…" I muttered. I hid the journal where I found it and went back to the party. I tried thinking who lived in this house the party was in so I could figure out who wrote that. Being the _curious _person I am, I wonder who the writer of this journal liked.

The sounds of the party kept me from remembering whose house I was in and Mo just walked by, looking drunk as ever. I checked my watch: 2:43 am. The latest I've ever been awake, believe it or not. So I guess now is the time to take Mo back home since tomorrow is Sunday and I gotta get some errands done before school starts on Monday. Relocating Mo, I dragged him outside and managed to find my way back home thanks to google maps and remembering the address.

* * *

Monday-

I was walking to the vending machine at school cursing under my breath because of my evil geometry teacher, Mrs. Hearth. The witch gave me a B on a test just because I didn't show the work on all my problems. Right when I was about to get to the machine, someone bumped into me stuff went flying. But something caught my eye. It was... the journal from the party! I looked at the person... Lil'T!? T likes someone? This should be interesting... I picked up the journal and walked to T.

"This belong to you?" I asked.

"Oh hey Glitch, thanks, I actually wanted to talk to you." T said sweetly.

_I gotta ask her while I can, so why not? "_Great, I know a place we can talk" I took T to the outside lunch area near the tables which were completely empty since it was after school. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well Taye asked me to thank you to coming to the party first of all and-" T was about to say something else before I interrupted her.

"Before you say anything else I have a question to ask. Who do you like?" I decided to go straight forward to my question instead of sugar coating it. But right when I said that, I wanted to take it back because T's eyes widened and then she looked like she was about to slap me. But she didn't

"What are you talking about?" T exclaimed. I jumped from how loud she said that. Good thing no one else was here.

"That journal! I found it in your room and it talked about how you liked someone!" I exclaimed back.

"Oh... this journal?" T went to her backpack and grabbed the journal from the party.

"Yeah! It has to be yours! It was in your room and in your backpack!" I said.

"No no no, your misunderstanding. This journal belongs to my friend Chassidy. And don't tell anyone but, Chassidy has a crush on Brian and she didn't want anyone finding out her knowledge of everyone and her crush on Brian so she gave her journal to me to hide it and keep it." T explained. I felt really embarrassed after that explanation T.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions, T" I apologized, being very bashful. T pounded the table, making me jolt.

"But you know, the second thing I was gonna say was... I know guys make the first move and that you probably know where this is going now but, will you go out with me? I know you're probably say no but-" T couldn't finish that sentence because my lips were on hers. Her lips were so soft, and cherry chapstick flavored.

"Of course." I replied when we broke the kiss. I merely hugged her afterwards and we walked out of school, arms around each other and T decided to throw away the journal where no one will find it.

**Not so funny huh? Oh well. I thought there weren't a lot of Lil'T stories still so I decided to make this. What did ya like and what did ya not like? Please review!**


End file.
